


Lunar inversion

by kosakaHan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Idol AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan
Summary: “月面反转漫游。”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 4





	Lunar inversion

**Author's Note:**

> 偶像au，组合顶级top Elsa和经纪人Anna
> 
> 类Jpop，里面有日圈的一些套路和故事，有致敬ngzk。
> 
> 艾尔莎是原名，甄选上了之后称呼自己为艾莎。  
> 有写到一些恶言恶语，注意避雷。
> 
> 那扇挂着雪花装饰却紧紧关闭的门后，只是一名害怕、脆弱、却又渴望改变的年长的女孩，她将自己藏在黑暗冰冷地月亮背面，潮汐锁定让她心甘情愿见不到心爱的妹妹。
> 
> ——直到月面反转。

01.  
舞台的灯光熄灭，伸出手掀开舞台幕布往外窥去，台下的应援棒像是一篇蓝色的海洋包围着她。她闭上眼睛收进面前景色，渗出的汗从她化好的眼影妆面上滑下。她呼出长长一口气，耳麦被她拨到另一边，颤抖着伸手梳过她金色垂下的头发。

控制住自己，不要去想。

“艾莎？”她身后台阶下传来急切的声音，离她越来越近，“冷吗，打歌服不够厚，舞台这边也没有空调，是不是着凉了，噢幸好我把外套带过来了，艾莎你还有力气——”

“我——”  
控制住，不要去想。

声音离她越来越近，她的视线却越来越模糊，感觉不到空气进入鼻腔，身体的异常让她长大了嘴巴，用手拼命抓挠着喉咙，却只是涨红了脸倒在地上喘息着，眼泪不受控制地从她紧闭的眼睛里流出，她持续痉挛颤抖的身体让周围的人立刻察觉到了这位穿着打歌服的当红偶像的异常。

控制——

“她过呼吸了。经纪人在哪里，快带她下去休息。”

戴着工作人员帽子的女人迅速冲过来，是她刚刚试图递外套给倒在地上这名叫艾莎的偶像，她快速地挤过围成一圈对着艾莎晃手电筒凑热闹的工作人员以及摄影师，拨开围在金色头发女人周围的队友，用外套将艾莎包裹住，扶起来。

“我是她经纪人，麻烦请不要再拍了。”她和举着手电的舞台制作人说：“能不能将歌曲收录往后推一点，等她恢复。”得到了对面一个肯定的点头。

“你知道这次歌曲的舞台对团队、对你来说都有多么重要。”她们并排坐在漆黑的休息室里，安静得只有呼吸器的声音。偶尔还传出门外嘈杂的工作人员的叫喊声。“你正是因为太清楚了，艾莎，你应该告诉我你在担心什么的。”

“你不让我开灯，你不让我看见你现在的模样，可你知道我见过。”艾莎听着她的经纪人继续说话。“艾莎，听着，我来这里是为了你，可你不和我说出这些，就没办法解决你的问题、我的问题，我们的问题，这个说法太奇怪了，不是，你懂，比如今天舞台的事。”

她把脸从呼吸器上挪开一些，紧了紧身上温暖的外套，甚至连刚刚被经纪人围住的地方都还残留着温度，“我知道，安娜，我比谁都清楚。你不该问这么多。”

“你甚至都不让我抱你。”她听到经纪人在黑暗里闷闷地说道。

“你不能这样做。做好经纪人该做的事情。”

她放下呼吸器，站起身来打开房间的灯，面对全身镜里还穿着打歌服，显得些许狼狈不堪的自己：耳麦松散地挂在脖子上，为了歌曲准备的妆容也被擦花了不少，金色的头发乱糟糟的散开……她移开视线，盯着镜子里反射出的，戴着鸭舌帽身着黑色卫衣下装牛仔裤，一身仿佛高中生模样的经纪人——她的妹妹，安娜。她还在被经纪人凶巴巴地看着。

“我能解决这些事情的。”

02.  
艾尔莎觉得她的高中生活过得很普通。她的成绩足够不用让她刻意操心升学进路，她的父母也很在乎她，她很好，一切都很好——至少她是这样安慰自己的：例如在这样一个阴郁的白日，不得不把自己反锁在杂物柜里，听着门外同学嘶吼混杂在一起，感受着铁柜遭到非人性的敲打。振动出的嗡嗡声让她皱紧了眉头抱住头蹲下。夏天湿热空气里弥漫着令人反胃的灰尘气息，她瑟缩着等到柜子外面脚步声逐渐远去后，她打开柜门的边角往外看，确认那些同学离开了之后，迈出步子走出藏身的铁柜，拍拍沾上些许泥土的百褶裙。在她后脑勺束成服帖整齐的发辫，散出几根金色随着她的动作摆动着，  
她低下头安慰着自己，回到教室正中央的座位上，一阵窒息感涌上来，她睁不开眼睛，她感觉不到自己还在呼吸，长大的嘴巴却得不到氧气，她挣扎着从书包侧面扯出随身带的纸袋，罩住了口鼻——不要去想，控制住自己。

不要去想，控制住。

“艾尔莎，放学后去唱卡拉OK吧！”同学向她发来邀请，有着辣妹打扮模样的女孩，穿着故意拉高几公分的百褶裙，张扬放肆地炫耀着自己的大腿：“我们都知道你最会唱歌了，来呀。”还有拉扯着领带，故意松开几粒衬衫扣子还将袖子胡乱卷起的男孩，带着那浑浊玩味的眼神望着她，“甩起你那漂亮的金色头发啊，艾尔莎。”

她在这里简直像只立马会被做成火锅的小白兔子。

“我……”艾尔莎垂下眼睛望着桌上被尖锐品划出恶意的字样。

她只是不懂，她不懂要怎么做才能够融入集体，明明是每天都相见的同学，恶意却像空气一样与她相随相伴。有人说她一头与生俱来的耀眼的金发令人羡慕，有人说她的好得离谱的成绩一定借助了什么力量，有人说她总是沉默寡言一定是不会开口。好吧，最后这点倒是一点没错，就像她莫名其妙跟来了卡拉ok，只是嘬着吸管，看着同伴在桌上跳，在沙发上跳，她一只手握着沙鼓，另一只手握着叫来的茶饮品，坐在沙发边角，连起哄都觉得疲倦。

“艾尔莎，来唱歌吧！那个，安娜与雪的女王怎么样，你唱得可好听。”

“不，不用了。”

在沙发上跳着起哄的辣妹突然滑到艾尔莎身边来，手臂环住她，把明晃晃地一条偶像应募界面打开在她面前，“哎，艾尔莎这么好看，就该去当偶像呀，待在我们身边可真是浪费了。”

“不是，什么——”

“是啊，艾尔莎这么好看，是不是，”拿着麦克风的几个男孩戏谑的声音从音响里传出来，在艾尔莎听来那么刺耳，“寡言盐系偶像，听起来就会爆红是吧！”“是吧！”

“你看我帮你填上你的邮箱了，喏，发送成功啦。”

“等——”

三天后艾尔莎的邮箱收到了来自艺能公司通过一次审查的通知。

再之后，她没有忘记当她回到学校后，看到大家用手机看着网上疯传的新组合最终甄选合格的视频，发现她在里面时的表情。她被大家注视着进入教室，直到她走到自己的座位上坐下。那是一起在卡拉ok的几个辣妹紧紧包围在她课桌边，就像将她围在密不透风的杂物柜里一样。她抬头一一扫过她们。

她不会再害怕什么了。

“喂，你不会真的去了吧。”  
她被质问了。

“嗯。”  
她给出了最认真的回答。

“你认真的吗？”  
她比任何时候都要认真，她不该以蜷缩躲避一切的方式结束自己的高中生活。控制住，不要去想——明明她比谁都要在乎周围人的感受，她从没想过要破坏这一切，她没想过去打破这看不到头的阴暗循环。如今她选择一脚踏进这循环，背离太阳的光芒，来到这寒冷的月亮背面。

她听到不知道哪位同学的手机里传来遥远又清晰的声音：“大家好，我是艾尔莎，今年18岁，特长是唱歌和跑步，请大家叫我艾莎。希望能借这个机会将自己改变。”

03.  
安娜还是听到同学们都在议论，才知道姐姐接受了偶像甄选，并且通过了。新成立的组合似乎勾起了所有十几岁孩子无限的热情与期待，能够见到的广告都挂上了新成立的组合的宣传公式照片。她瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴都合不上。被同学问道怎么反应这么大，你也要来一起饭偶像吗？她摆摆头只说她不关心偶像，现在只想好好考一所好的中学。  
而她一眼就能看见站在宣传公式照正中间撇着八字眉的艾尔莎——她的姐姐。

她很难不在乎这位大她三岁什么事都藏在心底的姐姐。

艾尔莎回到家后，给她的只有比以前更加简短的问候，接着便是紧紧关闭的房门。一扇带着雪花门牌的门仿佛深藏着关于姐姐的秘密，安娜还记得，她喜欢下雪，姐姐也喜欢下雪，于是她带着漂亮的雪花贴纸、镂空的雪花剪纸、雪花书签、一串透明剔透的冰晶风铃送给姐姐，她一直都记得姐姐收到这些礼物时嘴角弯起的弧度与透红的脸颊。安娜不禁会想，为什么姐姐最近会不再和她好好聊天呢，是因为她不是好女孩吗，她不够优秀吗？她哒哒哒跑过去敲响爸妈的房门，小心翼翼的发出疑问：“妈妈，我不是一个好女孩吗？”

“安娜，你当然是。你的姐姐也是。”

可是她都不和自己说话，安娜愤愤地踢着拖鞋离开父母的房间，路过紧闭着的艾尔莎的房间。她听到里面传来了姐姐的歌声，虽然隔着门歌声变得闷闷的，她紧贴在姐姐的房门上，试图收进一切细微的声音。

近乎迷恋。

姐姐一直是努力家，我跟在姐姐的身后想要更加厉害的样子，也像一个努力家，她趴在门上拨弄着姐姐门上冰雪式样的门牌垂下的风铃这样想到，不知不觉轻轻地笑出了声。风铃还是我送给姐姐的，她听着门那边的歌声入了迷，却不小心拨弄出了清脆的声音。门后的歌声戛然而止，并且传来几声碰撞闷响声音，安娜慌忙离开门，引得风铃又被响动。

她退出几步，依然能听清房间里传出姐姐的声音：“安娜，不要在我的房间门口偷听。”

04.  
艾尔莎听到门口的风铃突然发出的声音，被吓得卡了喉咙，连着倒退几步撞到了脚趾，还把桌上的书碰倒在了地上，她咬着嘴唇没疼叫出来。不到一个月就要升学考试了，以她的成绩可以进入一所不错的大学，念父母希望的专业，走父母希望的路，可她得为接下来的偶像团队的合宿生活做准备。

她希望一切都能像从前一样。  
有她最喜欢的小她三岁的妹妹，最爱她们的父母，对她很好的同学，她光是站在那里就能感受到空气中弥漫的快乐与幸福。白日便是白日，阳光带着炙热的温度撒在她身上，她能够感受到一旁父母投过来的关爱的视线；她能够清晰的看见在她旁边的有着火红头发的妹妹笑得鼓起的脸颊；她还看得见妹妹脸上的小小雀斑，看得清垂在她肩头的三股辫，看得见随着妹妹奔跑跳跃舞动的裙摆；她的小小世界是明亮的，她呆滞在这原地，视线穿过这透明稳固的盒子，就能看见外面瞬息变化的世界。似乎唯有身边始终站着她的妹妹——安娜，是不变的，她被妹妹狠狠地抓着。

这太自私了，她怎么能让故步自封的自己去占有她天使一般的女孩：她的妹妹总是那么体贴，省下零花钱送给自己的冰雪贴纸，偷偷打工为自己买来一切可爱的小礼物，那些精巧的礼物就像她可爱的妹妹一样，精巧的五官被点点雀斑点缀着，红色头发永远都被汗水黏在额头上，气喘吁吁地来到自己身边，咧开了嘴露出一个让她沉醉留恋的笑容。她真想将妹妹的笑容永远留在怀里，这样随时都能够掏出来看看。

近乎上瘾。

她最后将门紧紧关闭，将妹妹赠送的小物件都藏在了带着雪花图案的盒子里，唯独将冰晶风铃与门牌留在了门上，控制住，不要去想，她没做错。

05.  
时间带着不断变化的景色飞速从艾尔莎身边逃走，带走了她的高中，带走了她的父母，最后带走了她的妹妹；可她还站在这透明的房间里。她看着玻璃外纷扬落下的雪花，慢慢地掩盖了面前所有的道路。一边需要进行舞蹈与歌唱的训练，一边不忘完成繁重的学校课题，这是她向父母许下的承诺：作为进入艺能界的交换，需要保证自己大学能够好好毕业。真是充实的日子，她在图书馆的一角放下厚厚的书籍资料时想到。

宣传照片的拍摄就已经让她筋疲力尽，当producer示意让她站到通过最终审查的二十几位女孩正中间时，她没办法忽略周围的人对她投来的尖锐的视线。她皱起眉头，嘴角稍稍的向上扯去，在她脸上呈现出一个勉强的笑容，最后却在海报上表现出无与伦比的青涩感吸引了众人的目光。于是在组合出道的单曲里，艾尔莎听到自己被放在黑色短发的center女孩身旁的护法位置，她再次被揪紧了心：她当上偶像，可她不想成为center，也不想被众人注视。

“你叫艾莎，对吗？”单曲公式照摄影结束后，艾莎被刚刚选上center的女孩叫住了。  
“嗯。”  
“为什么你不和大家说说话呢？你这么漂亮，噢漂亮这个词真是太肤浅了。嘿嘿，你好，我叫乐佩。”黑色短头发的女孩率先伸出了手，示意和她握手。  
“你好。”艾莎看着对方伸出的手，看着对方露出牙齿的笑容，想着这便是标准的偶像模样鬼使神差地握上了乐佩的手。  
两个人便只是握住了手。  
时间仿佛静止了一般，见鬼，她根本不知道接下来应该怎么做，她已经很久没有和别人握过手，也没有像现在这样盯着对方的眼睛看。碧绿的眼睛带着纯粹的羡慕直勾勾地望向她心底，她清晰地察觉到自己被看穿至底，可她却不知道对方到底看到了什么，就像她自己都无从得知。

——控制住自己，不要去想。  
“艾莎，其实不想当偶像吧？”还是对方先松开了自己的手，相当直接的问出了这个问题。“我记得呢，那时我就想和你搭话了！就是最开始的宣传照，你被选在最中间的那张。”  
“那……只是个意外。专业的偶像不该露出那样的表情。”  
“有什么不好嘛！大家都喜欢你，就算你没有想当center的梦想，大家都还是会喜欢你。你是最真实的。”乐佩笑着说出对于偶像来说不知轻重的真话，捏了捏艾莎的手心，往前走去。“下次练习课再见吧！希望能和你成为好朋友！”  
她傻傻地站在原地消化乐佩所说的话，望着活泼的女孩伸手挽上另一位灰色短卷发女孩的手，叽叽喳喳地说着什么，获得了另一位女孩嫌弃的表情，最后两人消失在了走廊尽头。  
“奇怪，难道除了我大家都已经关系那么好了吗。”

以打造活力甜美女团为核心所写的歌总是蹦蹦跳跳又充满了粉红泡泡与甜蜜。当艾尔莎拿到歌词的时候还是有被震惊到，很明显，是那种绝对不会进入她的音乐播放列表的歌曲。她摇摇头默默记熟了内容，加入了排练室的舞蹈训练。得到了印有自己名字的蓝色背心，也得到了第一个歌词本，她在封面用漂亮的字体写下自己的名字，露出了一个疲惫的笑容。  
广播音源的公布，主打歌mv的公布，一切都有条不紊的随着时间逐步公开。因为是刚成立不久的团体，得不到大的电视节目舞台，为了宣传，只要是舞台的邀请便会接受。  
艾莎坐在移动巴士里戴着耳机，将自己与旁边吵闹的成员们隔开。她望着窗外倾盆而下的大雨，手指顺着雨水的滑落而在窗户上画出线条，她其实尤其担心室外的舞台，天气预报显示了一整天降雨都大于20mm，这可不太妙，她不介意穿着4cm高跟在沾满雨水的舞台上蹦跳，曾经在过去的钢琴比赛艾莎穿过更加夸张的服饰。她试图与center的女孩交换意见，是不是应该与producer商量取消今天的宣传，乐佩却只是笑着说，没事的啦，总会有办法的！

经过4个月的合宿生活，艾莎经常会怀疑她是不是乐观得有些缺心眼。

事实上证明艾莎的担心不是没有道理，入场的overture响起，雨却依然没有丝毫减小的意思。她们穿着长袖制服式样的、结合歌曲世界观的打歌服蹦跳上台。她的头发被打湿成一根一根，衣服湿哒哒黏在身上，麦克风却还在运作，清晰地收进她们的歌声，赢得了台下观众一阵热情地应援。  
湿滑的地面被雨水掩盖了站位标识，她们随着歌曲的进行最后的变换队形。结尾队形大家会从四散的舞台周围来到主舞台的最前方，前排的成员从中心舞台跑回主舞台，艾莎跟在center身后往回跑，却看到乐佩在上到主舞台的台阶时狠狠地踩了空，她脑袋一片空白，本能地向前冲过去一把接住黑发女孩。

这成了这几周媒体报道头版最美的对视笑容，艾莎再次赢得了媒体与fan的好感，可她也因为这次活动，使得脚踝受伤不得不暂停了活动。

“只是崴了脚居然要休息三个月，她不是吧，这么矫情wwww”  
“公司真的很差劲哎怎么能让美女受伤！”  
“没有艾莎这团我不看了，朋友们下个坑再见吧（笑”  
“才刚出道就出事真是太惨了wwwwwww”  
“别人还有带着伤继续表演的呢，这么公主的吗”  
“楼上是想你idol今后都带腿伤表演吗🖕🏻”  
……  
……  
当她坐在校园角落的长椅时，她时时常会想到那个冬天的事，她休养时期读到的那些刺耳的言论变成了她的梦魇，她变得浅眠，变得时常忧愁。艾莎会想，如果她不冲上去扶住乐佩的话，如果她能坚持伤痛继续单曲活动的话——可她没有那么多如果。艾莎很清楚不仅有着对她认可的报道，可自身不利的负面言论依然很多，经纪人对团队的要求越来越高。

因为那个冬天的事，回归后她被安排作为团队的队长活动，而面对团队愈来愈高的人气与自身的学业，她决定咬咬牙坚持下去：正如她知晓了生命中作为偶像的时间是那样的转瞬即逝。她珍惜宿舍同成员居住的日子，珍惜见不到家人的忙碌奔跑通告的时期，珍惜每一个赶作业的深夜，珍惜每一次舞台的演出。

控制住自——不。

她在这漆黑寒冷的月亮背面漫步奔跑，落下一个又一个厚重的印记，期待着未来将把她带向何处。

06.  
艾尔莎躲过了深夜管理员门禁，逃过门卫的检查，偷偷地藏在偌大图书馆角落的影子里，等待着学生工作人员离开。

她今晚只是毕业论文来不及写完的普通女孩。

俗话说得好deadline才是第一生产力，她苦笑着拖着脚步走向自习的区域。在被书架包围的自习桌子边轻轻拉开凳子，担心引来门卫便没有打开图书馆的灯，晴朗的夜晚带来大片的月光透过窗户照亮她身上。她翻开休眠的笔记本电脑，接着未完成的文档继续工作。  
随着组合获得一些名气，合宿生活随着提前结束了。为了不影响同学与方便工作她选择在学校附近租下了房子，因为在教室呆到太晚回去担心路上会有危险，便留在了图书馆。况且为了继续写论文不如到图书馆坐下，只是熬夜而已，不是吗，你可以的艾尔莎，不放过任何一个累坏自己的机会，就像以前那样。  
她戴着蓝光眼镜，镜片映出屏幕的密密麻麻的文字模样，显示屏发出的黯淡荧光让她感到格外疲惫。她滑开手机，除了乐佩发来为她加油鼓劲的消息以外并没有其他特别的消息。  
没有通告安排，真是令人欣喜。  
她站起身来，面对窗户舒展了一下身体，听到关节卡哒作响。她叹了口气，并不大的呼气声却在空旷无人的图书馆里被无限放大。她拉开窗户，感受盛夏夜的温热晚风，她摘下眼镜，夜风吹动她金色的细碎发丝，梳得整齐的三股辫躺在她的肩头。没有想象中的闷热，沙沙的树叶声令她的心再次沉静下来。  
她得回去继续写文章了，她给手机解锁，手机的锁屏界面是红发的女孩咧开了嘴笑得尽兴的样子，是她再熟悉不过的安娜的模样，弹出一条带着红心特别关注来信标记的消息，艾尔莎笑着熄灭了手机塞进口袋里。她回身往桌边走，却看到红发的女孩已经坐在了自己的座位旁边，正在借着微弱的光亮翻阅着自己的文献书籍。一定是自己发呆的间隙里悄悄溜进来的，她想到。

“我说今晚你不用来陪我的。”她轻轻拉开座位坐下，红发的女孩看见了她，合上了书本。抬起头看着艾尔莎。“这只是写论文，不是要去巡演。”

“巡演你也不会让我跟着去呀，不是吗艾尔莎？”毫无疑问，在一旁撑着脸乖巧地望着艾尔莎的女孩便是她的妹妹安娜。她听见女孩故作轻松地说道：“你要毕业啦！我们本就没有多少见面的机会就变得更少了。”

“这就是你费尽心思一定要考进这所大学的原因？还成为我的直系学妹？安娜，这样不好的。”艾尔莎把文档保存，合上了笔记本电脑，转过身握着妹妹的手说。

“艾尔莎，没有人说这样不好。除了你。”安娜眨眨眼睛，说：“我就在这里，我不会妨碍你做任何你想做的事情，我只想让你不要太累。”  
艾尔莎望着妹妹，那双与自己颜色相仿的眼睛，却在月光下闪烁着从未见过的光芒，吸引着她入了神，过去几年的回忆涌上：偶像的自己、演出时的舞台、大学的课堂，像是飞速放映的幻灯片切换过脑中，充实着填满了她的日常，可在这样的夜晚，真正被妹妹的双手握紧时，却让艾尔莎察觉到了自己缺失的那片碎片。  
不合时宜地想起了被自己锁在房间深处盒子里那些安娜送给自己的小礼物。

“我觉得你累了。”安娜轻轻地说道，夏夜的风将这句话送进艾尔莎的身体里，点燃了心底的燥热，带出了最底层的那些她不愿承认的渴望。  
她迫切地想否认这一切，甩开了妹妹的手，“不，我没有。我现在过得很充实。”

“艾尔莎，你看。”被甩开了手的妹妹只是翻开了她的书，翻开便是一片占据了半页大小的雪花书签。“我记得这是什么。艾尔莎，你没办法骗我。”

艾尔莎把脸埋在臂弯里，悄悄露出一只眼睛，顺着安娜的话语看见了所指的东西——一片在月光下散发出幽暗银光的雪花书签，她看见安娜合上书本，垂下眼眸，像是自言自语地说着：“就算觉得我咄咄逼人也好，我不会停下来的。”

光是听到妹妹直白的话语，艾尔莎便立即把自己藏起来。温柔的月光包围着她们，她沉浸在身旁红发女孩的香味里，不甚熟悉的气息却令她安心下来，只因为身旁坐着的是她的女孩。她不知道接下来这月亮的光芒还会告诉安娜什么，最好是连带她无意间攀上热度的脸颊都一并出卖才好，睡意朦胧中她的手被轻轻拂过，手心里嵌进一条在不远未来一定会被实现的承诺。

07.  
“艾莎，准备带着成员和新的经纪人打招呼。”staff走进待机房间告诉正在补妆的艾莎。  
慢慢地习惯了过去熟悉的人突然被调走，被迫学会适应新的经纪人。身为队长需要做的便是带着成员们和新的经纪人打招呼，之后再随着行程进行磨合调整，她很清楚，她比谁都清楚。

“这位是卡桑德拉，这位是乐佩......乐佩，队长呢？”staff拿着行程表向带着工作牌的新经纪人们介绍这群女孩，唯独不见了队长艾莎。  
“没事，她有点身体不舒服，委托让我来负责。”刚刚被叫到卡桑德拉的灰短卷发女孩站出来解释，“这应该没关系吧？我们等会要准备上练习课，不如和经纪人的见面握手会今天就到这里？”

“那艾莎那边……”  
“没关系吧。”卡桑德拉抬起眉毛看了看旁边的乐佩，却看到乐佩摇了摇头。

“那个，如果方便的话，请让我去找找艾莎吧，”几名经纪人中的年龄最小的一位伸出一只手，还挂着实习工作证的她，除了一头红色的头发是人群中最不起眼的，入秋的季节让她内里穿着白色衬衫，外面套了一件oversize的墨绿色卫衣，更像是人被衣服穿在里面。下装牛仔裤配上帆布鞋，全身上下的衣服都在告诉大家：她就是刚毕业的大学生，她还很不会穿衣服，她很糟。她额头渗出了汗，手捏成拳头，说：“我会问问她出了什么事的。”staff拿起行程表对时间，说如果是这样你最好快点，不想第一天就让实习期提前结束的话。女孩点点头，向卡桑德拉示意便离开了房间。

“艾尔莎。”  
艾莎站在公司打歌服的储物间里，离训练室仅仅几个房间之隔，每个女孩都有自己的衣架，她站在房间的正中央，看着这些漂亮虚势的服装，伸出手一一摸过舒适的面料，直到漆黑的储物间的门被打开。走廊的灯光照进来，迷了她的眼。

只要想找大概很快就会被找到吧。

“嗨。”她停下拨弄衣架上的衣服，转过去面对房间唯一的光源。  
“你在和我打招呼吗？噢，哈哈，也是，这里只有我们两个人，谢天谢地在你没有跑太远。”打开门的红发女孩平复着刚刚经过剧烈奔跑起伏的身体，“嗨，我想我们得走了，艾尔莎。”

“你是我的经纪人，你该叫我艾莎。”  
“好吧，好吧。那你先过来，艾莎。”她低头撇过视线，伸手将她鬓角的头发挽过耳后，尽管那里并没有多出的头发——艾莎看着她，艾莎知道这是她紧张时经常会做的小动作。

“你身体不舒服吗？刚刚卡桑德拉这样说。”艾莎听着女孩一字一句地说，转过身打量着逆着光站在门口的女孩。

“没有，我很好。”她踏着高跟鞋一步一步笃定地走过去，停在了女孩的面前，她伸出手，帮女孩整理着因为奔跑而散乱的衣领，擦去女孩额头的薄汗，轻轻地唤出女孩的名字：“安娜……”

“艾莎，大家都在找你，大家都在担心你。”她的手被安娜握住。“我既然已经是这里的实习经纪人，那么我有必要把你找回来，可就算我不是，我想如果我知道你偷跑了我也一定会把你找回来。艾莎，你……”

女孩的手一如既往地带着她偏高的体温，仿佛要被烫伤一样，她立马抽回了手。

“你不该来这里。”艾莎越过安娜走出房间，可安娜立马抓住了她，一改刚见面时的慌张，让她面对着自己，压低了声音说道：“你不能看到是我你就逃跑。你比谁都要成熟，都要知道这份工作的专业性。你这样表现是不好的你一定也知道。那来，面对我，告诉我，你在想什么，我的姐姐。”愈发低沉的声音下是难以掩盖的怒意，安娜停顿一下继续说道：“我告诉过你今后我会担任你的经纪人，我告诉你了！其他人不知道我们的关系，所以他们总是劝我不要来，说你偶尔会特别暴躁，你的情绪起伏特别大，你无可挑剔的业务能力却始终和fan的对应不好，还有许多坏话被说了遍，可我偏偏要来……”

“那你就不应该来。”

“怎么了，你在担心什么，艾尔莎？”

“我没有。”  
这个舞台上自信闪耀的金发女人，她如愿以偿成为万人之上令人瞩目的偶像，却唯独不想离安娜那么远。当她意识到她们已然被一条清晰的线分隔开，带着不可逾越的身份、不可跨越的关系、以及不可实现的爱慕的时候——她已经站在明亮的走道里，即将再次面对她的工作和她已然厌倦的责任。她盯着她的妹妹，安娜依然强硬地拉着她的手，狠狠地捏着她，像是要把一次又一次追逐和失望给捏碎了塞进艾莎的手心。

“你总会告诉我的。”

08.  
“艾莎。”练习结束后卡桑德拉拦住要走出练习室的艾莎，“能问一下刚刚那名红色头发的经纪人和你有什么关系吗。”  
光是这一句话用不算大的音量说出口，便让艾莎感觉到自己脸颊的热度在急速上升。更何况是在这封闭的练习室，足够让所有的成员听清卡桑德拉说出的内容。很明显大家都因为卡桑德拉的话停下了手上的事情，艾莎只用了三秒便察觉到了这点，连忙捂住卡桑德拉的嘴：“我们在车站碰面。”

秋雨细细笼罩在这片忙碌的城市上，雾气腾起，掩盖住高楼大厦远不见顶的高层，没有阳光的摄入，钢筋混凝土的王国陷入没有生气的死循环。艾莎换下因为训练沾满汗水的练习服，换以湛蓝色的衬衫与高腰黑色长裤，外面套了一件卡其色大衣。艾莎深深地吸了一口气，把口罩拉了上来，她撑着透明塑料雨伞站在会社门口的公交站，不一会便看见卡桑德拉如约出现。  
“看样子你真的认识她，还跟她很熟。”艾莎低着头，看见卡桑德拉的皮靴出现在自己的视野里。没有一点寒暄问候，直接切入主题，尽管已经在同一个团体六年即将步入第七年，这也让艾莎对卡桑德拉的直白没有一点适应。  
艾莎换了只手撑伞，随身的女式包往肩膀上提了提，沉默稍会儿才开口说：“这样真的不好的。”  
“得了吧，从她找到你之后你脸上写满了开心。”卡桑德拉笑着说，等来了公交车在两人面前停下。“去喝一杯吧，我请你。”

“不联系经纪人私自喝酒，被知道了会被处分通告的。”艾莎一边说，却拿起小酒杯仍然往嘴里灌完剩下半杯烧酒。  
“少说那些。况且你其实不想联系她吧，你现在连行程都自己单独确认好了，甚至每天都不再迟到。”卡桑德拉今天似乎一直在笑，面对艾莎的窘境她似乎相当的开心。“当然，我没有说你大学时期总是打扮得完美无缺，却总是每天踩着时间点进训练室的事情。噢老天，你那时连日常训练都打扮得仿佛要参演music station。”

“卡桑德拉，你能不能不要再挖苦我了。”艾莎的面部表情因为酒精的作用扭曲着，她低下头藏在了投射下来灯光的阴影里不让卡桑德拉看见。“太辣了，我绝对不会再来跟你喝第二次。”  
“好的，好的，我们的完美女孩。”卡桑德拉放下空杯子，转用手撑着脸看着坐在旁边挠着喉咙不断扭动的艾莎。她脸上湿湿的，被辣出的眼泪被小心的擦去。艾莎感觉到脸的热度仍然在持续上升，于是把脸埋进了手掌里。

“她是仰慕你的狂热fan？还是你的秘密情人？”

她听到卡桑德拉的话，立马抬起了头，眼睛无意识地瞪大，张着嘴，断断续续地从喉咙里蹦出些意义不明的音节：“——”  
“你这样我听不懂啊，艾莎。”艾莎看到卡桑德拉换了只手撑着脸，笑意更加盛起了。“来我给你开个头，她，安娜——”

“那是我……妹妹。”

“你骗我。”

“？”艾莎拿出抽纸把眼角的泪擦去，翻了个白眼。“不然呢，她只是经纪人实习，碰巧在这里上班……”

“是，是，还刚好在她姐姐的艺人公司，得了吧，你知道她刚刚看着那份名单仿佛要把纸都盯穿了吗？脸憋得通红，仿佛见到最爱的艺人一样。”卡桑德拉向店员示意给艾莎再加一杯，被艾莎摆摆手谢绝了。“不喝了？”

“不要了。我不想回去被她说没有自觉。”

“等等，你的意思是她住你那里吗？”卡桑德拉嘬了一口刚刚上满的酒，好奇地看着艾莎。“我总觉得她可能对你，喜欢过头了？在意过头？总之感觉不太对劲。”

“她能开车，也方便去会社，上面说没问题，就住我家里了。可是，其实你看我坐公车也很方便。”艾莎说，“没有哪里不对劲，只是很久没见面的妹妹。”

“肯定不止我一个人察觉到，她们也许会以为是经纪人里混进了fan，货真价实的那种很令人讨厌的狂热家伙我们见过这种人，上一个叫汉斯的刚被赶走，你忘了吗？”卡桑德拉说道，一口把剩下的酒喝光了，发出满足的声音。“你不想大家知道你们的关系吧。”

“我不想把事情变得那么复杂。就像你说的，我们之间可能确实有些问题需要解决……”艾莎蒙住了脸，声音都变得闷闷的，放在桌上的手机因为收到消息提示而被点亮。“我得回去了，她大概经纪人会议结束了。”

“好好好，快走，快走。”卡桑德拉顿了一下，拉住站起身整理大衣的艾莎衣角，说：“你……要毕业了吧。”

不是问句，而是一条确信的陈述句，像是在诉说一条板上钉钉的事实，可艾莎没有跟任何人提过自己的想法。她停下手上的动作，看着卡桑德拉把酒杯贴近她的嘴唇，却没有继续喝下，似乎是在等自己的应答。  
“我没办法否认。”

“好。”

“那期待下次再和你来喝酒。我很开心。”艾莎最后听到了来自卡桑德拉戏谑的话语，无可奈何的摇摇头，她拿上塑料雨伞离开酒吧。她突然意识到这一切看起来像是那么巧合，年轻的毕业实习生来到国民idol的团体当经纪人，而人气idol已经有了毕业的想法，卡桑德拉的推理那么合理，尽管只是试探，却让艾莎知道了她的意思。艾莎明白公众人物应当事事都小心，她学会了应对媒体的公关，学会了深埋真心，学会了圆滑处世，可她学不会应对卡桑德拉。

事事被看透的感觉实在是糟透了，不如之后队长给她当怎么样？

艾莎想到这里，无奈的用手按着太阳穴，摇摇头。她用手稍稍梳过她金色的头发任它随着重力垂下，重新戴上口罩。雨已经停了，喧嚣忙碌的城市进入了夜间，霓虹灯闪烁着并不陌生的光芒。她搭上公车，手里攥着刚刚收到的来自安娜的消息，带着从那时起设定的特别关注，屏幕被一次又一次点亮，她看着不断弹出的消息，活泼的话语带着可爱的emoji，她藏在口罩后偷偷地笑，却始终没有解锁回复。她把手机放回口袋里，握着公车的拉环，不自觉地哼起了歌。

09  
艾尔莎用钥匙转开房门，迎接她的是刚刚洗完澡裹着浴巾的红发女孩。她还是不太适应现在的家中，第二个人的居住，安娜才刚刚搬过来。安娜带来的行李不多，给她提前告知发过了消息，她假装在赶通告便没有回复。  
像刚刚那样，只是在通知栏阅读，却没有打开阅读。艾尔莎每次都为自己的一点小技巧沾沾自喜，比如这种不小心会把妹妹惹恼的小技巧。  
“艾尔莎！我给你发过消息了，告诉你我到家了，告诉你了明天的行程安排。”不等她把高跟鞋脱下，红发女孩拿起手机直接怼上了她的面前，“我也告诉了你今天要早点回来。”

“安娜，把头发擦干。”艾尔莎越过安娜，从玄关走过，把大衣脱下挂在了旁边的衣架上。  
“见鬼，我不要你现在像个姐姐一样和我说话。”安娜抓起毛巾往头上的头发胡乱擦着，接着便扔进了洗漱台上，“艾尔莎，看过明天的行程了吗？我们的对话还是显示未读，你根本没读！”

“安娜，过来，我帮你吹头发。”艾尔莎拉出厨房吧台边的高脚凳坐下，接过安娜递过来的吹风机插上，“等一下去把湿毛巾挂好。”

“艾尔莎——”  
吹风机呜呜地吹着，彻底盖过了安娜的声音，她按停开关，弯下腰凑到安娜耳边问她刚刚有没有说什么。  
“我说你要记得看行程。”

“我以为回到家就可以不想工作了。”艾尔莎带着笑意把电吹风再次打开。红发女孩的头发带着些天然卷，又厚又多，因为在自己家住的缘故，用上了和自己相同气味的洗发水，不得不让自己再次审视这种熟悉的香气，每一次用手梳起一撮头发，香气随着电吹风的暖气溢出，灌满了她的鼻腔，让她变得多愁善感起来。  
“那是因为你没有读消息才让人担心。”面前的女孩抓起几根自己的红色头发，“它真的太显眼了不是吗？我想去剪掉一些了。”

“短发的安娜就是小狮子。彻彻底底的小狮子，头发永远都是炸开的。”  
“噢，非常显然易见，嘎噢，你看，小狮子”安娜笑嘻嘻地比出爪子的手势。无视掉艾尔莎举着的吹风机，顺势便往后倒去，靠在艾尔莎身上。

“安娜？”  
“嗯？”  
“我在回忆，”安娜安静地听着艾尔莎叙说，她拿起手机，滑开明天的工作的计划，却悄悄将屏幕调暗，借着反射观察着艾尔莎。看到身后的人用毛巾搓揉着她的发梢。轻巧，柔软又带着一点恶作剧，白皙的手指缠上了自己火红的头发。“安娜，我不够好。”

“你没有。”

“安娜。”

“如果我们要就你够不够好讨论一整个晚上，那我很乐意奉陪。艾尔莎，你就是很棒。”安娜仰起头，盯着艾尔莎的下巴，直到对方察觉到视线，也低下头来，如瀑的金发垂下，将两人包围在内。

“安娜。”

安娜看到了艾尔莎蔚蓝色的眼睛，白天工作的妆容被蹭花了不少，但依然能看见明显的紫色眼影，垂下的眼角再也没办法掩盖工作的疲倦，下意识地抬起手抚上年长人的脸颊。  
“艾尔莎，你累了，不要胡乱想了，答应我。”

“安娜。”唤出妹妹的名字，连带着一些酒精气息泄露出来，艾尔莎知道自己不胜酒力，不至于一杯就倒，可和卡桑德拉相比还是相去甚远，从安娜倒在自己身上开始，鼻腔被安娜的味道灌满，手指被安娜的头发圈住，她便察觉到困意涌上头来。

光是察觉到安娜在身边就会让她感到安全。

那还是刚出道的时期，和成员一同住在宿舍里，艾尔莎总是很难入眠。刚刚出道的小团体还没有太多通告，只是有着满满的练习课。作为被运营强推的成员，艾尔莎自顾自地希望想要将团队带领成能被大家都能喜爱的偶像团体。在还未长开并且又稚嫩的十几岁孩子们中间，她绝对是最成熟的那一个。大家都是好孩子，大家都有着自己的难言之隐，艾尔莎看得很清楚。在运营发出通告之前，尽管不善言辞，却也一直努力地承担起队长的职责。  
成员和公司之间的沟通，意见总是不够统一，被她看在眼里，也是她总来想办法解决，这也让浅眠的她变得难捱。

她变得害怕夜晚。

闭上眼睛看到的世界，让她分不清这些是真实还只是一场梦。她梦到过她从舞台上坠下一落千丈；她梦到她被成员恶语相向霸凌欺到墙角；她梦到她在山顶云间漫步，在身边飞翔的乌鸦眼睛里看到了安娜，跟着乌鸦的轨迹向前，她从山顶坠落。  
她记得从遥远的海面传来了尖叫，睁开眼看到的是模糊不堪的混杂马赛克，她的鼻腔里灌满了腥咸味，她张开五指想要抓住什么，身体却不断下沉，紧接着便是一片空白的画面。她听到有人喊她呼吸，唤她醒来，意识和身体被剥离开来，她站在自己床边，看见了灰色卷头发的女孩坐在自己身上，摇晃着自己，叫喊着，要她呼吸，要她快醒来。  
她看到自己睁开了眼睛，张开干燥的嘴唇，带着虚弱的气音说出了妹妹的名字。  
她看到卡桑德拉坐在自己的身上，带着诧异又关心的表情，汗水从下巴上滴落到自己的淡蓝色的t恤上。  
她看到卡桑德拉身后，明亮的满月悬在无云的夜空中，嘲笑着无意识满脸泪痕的她。

女孩在艾尔莎怀里睡着了，实习生的工作很难适应吧，而且还是接手现在人气较高的偶像。干燥完全的头发弄得艾尔莎的脖颈痒痒的，她从安娜手里拿下没有锁屏的手机，开始翻阅最近的行程，滑见了一档未确认的综艺通告，是针对接下来还没有确定内容的新单曲的预热祈愿活动。

本来应该是由经纪人和她商量接不接下这份工作， 她直接向对面发送了同意的邮件。

10  
“你他妈疯了吗？我们都还没确定单曲内容，你这就发送邮件同意了，现在下午就要过去进行内容商量，你满意吗？”

“安娜，不要趁只有我在这里就说脏话。”艾莎双手在胸前交叉，看着在她面前大发雷霆的经纪人，她火红头发束成的马尾蓬松得炸开一般。“这是个好的机会不是吗？这不仅是一期个人邀请的村外节目，我们更应该抓住这样的机会提升团队的知名度。”

“你知道什么节目内容你就答应？是比较危险的内容怎么办，你想清楚了吗，姐姐，你真的——”

“我不知道，可是我想尽我所能帮助大家。”

“你这。”安娜把话咽了回去，把手上刚印出来的资料扔在艾莎面前的桌上，“算了。”

“安娜？”

“我有点生气。还有一个小时的时间给你整理，我们准备出发去事前汇合。”安娜扶着额头撑着桌面。“你觉得你做的是对的吗？你这样是对大家都好的吗？”

没有等来艾尔莎的回答，沉默像毒药在房间里蔓延开，安娜抬起头，却对上看到的是艾莎用力咬着嘴唇站在房间另一端望着自己的模样。

“或许我是说得有点过分，我向你道歉。”安娜走过去牵起姐姐垂在身侧的手，“姐姐，你有我在这里，你可以告诉我……”  
“你在担心什么？”

“你向我问过同样的话，安娜。”

“是的，可是你没有跟我说。”安娜苦笑着，说：“姐妹心有灵犀吗？可是我总是猜不透你皱起的眉头里到底藏着些什么，从小到大都是。”

“不，不，现在不是时候。安娜，”艾莎挣脱开妹妹的手，小心地擦了擦眼角的一点眼泪。“还不行。”

“是工作上的事情吗？还是关于我？”  
艾莎与带着和小时候一样对自己温柔目线的妹妹面对面对上视线，为什么安娜总是这样善解人意，她想告诉安娜一切， 可陈述的话语如鲠在喉，让她不知道应该如何表达。

太多了，该从哪里说起？

艾莎低下头，还在沉思应该如何措辞，却听到房间一角的网路电视里，自动播放出来的周刊文春新闻：“昨日由文春记者拍摄到国民偶像艾尔莎与不明身份人当街亲吻——”  
上面一角还附上了艾尔莎带着口罩穿着一身黑色休闲服，左手提着垃圾袋，探出头去与站在台阶上同样身着黑色休闲服，带着鸭舌帽与口罩的红发女孩，脸贴着脸的照片，甚至还附赠有不同的角度的拍摄。

胡说八道。

安娜一定也听到了。

艾莎闭上眼睛，电视主播无感情的声音从耳朵滤过，她的呼吸变得急促，模糊的光斑浮现在脑内，她发现自己漂浮在空中，像是在月亮上轻盈地摆脱重力的束缚，本应在面前妹妹的声音仿佛从遥远世界的另一端传来，缥缈不定，捕捉不到，伴随着模糊喑哑的声音，还有着不明的叫声，携带恐惧与慌张穿刺进脑海中。她能够意识到自己的眼睛被闭上，她能看见闭上眼睛的自己：在狭小的待机室里，和妹妹面对面，却因为腿的乏力突然向地面跪倒，因为安娜的搀扶才勉强支持住。

“艾莎，呼吸——该死的，保持呼吸！”浮空的意识告诉她这是安娜的声音，她站在第三人的视角，看着妹妹安抚正处于过呼吸状态的自己。

太熟练了。

她依然在摸不见方向的月球背面漂浮，手上传来的触感不够真实，不足以唤醒假寐的她。她不知道自己如何在真空中保持呼吸的状态，也许根本没有空气会进入自己的呼吸系统。并不陌生的窒息感从胸口扩散开来，视觉失灵，听觉遭到蒙蔽，从口中发出溺水般咳吐声音。糟透了，真是糟透了。

文春的报道图个热闹观看一下就够了，那是自己的妹妹，那只是出门的道别礼，被如此歪曲，身体里自动反应出来这令人厌恶至极的感觉，就像过去接住差点摔下舞台的乐佩而崴伤脚的时候，只是捧着手机坐在家里，无助地一次又一次刷新SNS，却不知道发达的网路舆论到底会将自己引向何处。

嘴唇接触到意外的柔软的触感，稍稍清醒的脑子终于能够接收到呼吸的信号，艾莎睁开眼睛，带着满面的泪痕与诧异，看着贴紧自己嘴唇的妹妹。身后房门依旧关闭着，网路电视依然聒噪着，她平躺在地上，视野里被妹妹火红的头发所填满。两人唇瓣始终紧贴着，直到察觉到艾莎已经能够自主呼吸，跨坐在自己身上的人才把紧闭的眼睛睁开，缓缓的挪开，用抚在脸颊两侧的双手轻轻地抹去自己的眼泪，留下一阵温暖的触感。最后和自己对上迷惑又不知所措的蔚蓝色的眼睛，长久地对视着。

最好能一直这样。  
她被自己突然冒出的想法惊吓到，擦擦脸推开妹妹立马爬起来，可还未恢复的身体使不上力气，手从桌面边缘滑下几次，充满迷幻浆糊的脑袋里开始被嘴唇柔软的触感取代，不断地倒带重放。艾莎，该想想怎么做通告，别想了，那是你妹妹——

“艾莎将于下一张单曲发售作为最后一张单曲进行团体活动。”  
安娜的手机跳出来的经纪人组群信息，黑体加粗的信息。  
艾莎大口喘息着，双手扶着桌子，俯视看见被自己推翻，坐在地上的安娜手上被消息点亮的手机，而安娜则瞪大了眼睛无助地望着自己。

好事成双。

11.  
艾莎盯着帐篷的顶部，挂在顶部的充电灯泡被帐篷的摇晃连带着一并晃动，昏黄的灯光打在帐篷内的两人身上，被缩小收在她睁着的蓝色的眼睛里。

她失眠了。

新综艺的内容，是请她独自挑战无人岛三天生存，也不知道如今的时代哪里找来的无人岛。第一天夜晚就起了令人意外的大风，本应该驻扎在离海边不远的山麓，因为天气原因节目组与艺人都逐渐往山上转移。温暖湿润的夏夜被海风带来骤降的气温，剧烈的风刮得驻扎在汽车后的帐篷依然在摇晃。  
说是独自挑战，其实外面有摄影组的staff在蹲守，确保自己安全的情况下进行的挑战，况且还有身边蜷缩着的红发女孩。

她的经纪人，她的妹妹。  
除了风声呼啸的声音，她想如果站在外面，身体一定会被彻底裂开吧，像破布娃娃在空中飞舞，也与她过呼吸有些相像，想把身体整个撕碎才能够满足呼吸的存在实感。她攥紧t恤，在睡袋里蜷缩起来。  
给fan的晚安视频已经录过了，打开手机现在是凌晨两点，两人共享帐篷内不大的空间，艾莎翻来覆去地想要寻找最舒适的睡眠姿势，可这样势必会惊醒身边已经睡着的女孩。  
她今天为了自己跑前跑后安排，有不妥的事情立马与自己商量，一定很疲倦了。艾莎不该再惊醒她。在进行综艺之前便把文春胡言乱语的报道通告过了一遍流程，从SNS上炎上的消息来看，这下大家都知道她与她的经纪人同居，这下大家都知道她和她的经纪人关系很好，这下大家也都知道经常出现在她message中红色头发带着emoji马赛克的女孩到底是谁了。  
噢，那可不，可不都是安娜。

见鬼，听起来像一段非法恋情关系，艾莎在新闻发布会后，苦笑着偏头看向在身边比自己低上一些带着鸭舌帽口罩的经纪人。  
可她甚至还在为自己应付场外噼啪作响的闪光灯。

她扭过身子，确认躺平后，把睡袋拉到眼睛下一些，盯着晃动的灯，在心中发誓这一定是自己最后一次翻身，她一定会睡着的。

“艾尔莎，睡不着吗？”  
不同于帐篷外锋利撕裂的风声，在自己耳边响起的妹妹的声音温柔得像一阵夏天吹拂的晚风，让她想到太阳下随风摆动的太阳花田。她偏过头，却几乎与妹妹的鼻尖碰上，她条件反射的往后退了。  
安娜眯起眼睛看着自己，侧着身体缩在睡袋里，只留下散开的红色头发与一对蓝绿色眼睛留在外面。

“我睡不着。”

“在担心明天白天吗？没关系的，大家其实都规划好了需要做什么，需要你去挑战什么。”  
妹妹直到现在都还在替自己担心工作上可能会遇到的困难，可她什么都没有想，关于明天，关于节目，大家喜欢看她在镜头面前尴尬的模样，她不需要做太多的reaction，却能获得不错的综艺效果，有节目夸她是综艺鬼才，说节目捡到宝了，久而久之便也习惯自己的定位，更多地交给其他成员来获得镜头。  
她也习惯了身边一直有安娜的存在，可安娜来到她身边不过两个月而已，习惯真是一个可怕的东西。

“我不担心，我有你在身边。”艾莎轻轻地回复到。

“那是因为风太大了，睡不着吗？”女孩固执地想要猜出自己失眠的原因，脸颊一半藏在睡袋里，露出挑起的眉毛代替她平常生动活泼的面孔做出反应。  
她可真可爱。

“没有，安娜，我只是，”艾莎挪开视线，继续盯着头顶的一小片帐篷，停顿了一下，接着说：“我只是失眠而已。”  
她闻到空气中湿润的水汽味道，任思绪在黑暗中逃逸，想象着若是无风晴朗的夜晚该有多么明亮的月亮。在她们说话的间隙里，帐篷灯突然熄灭了，黑暗剥夺了她的感官与思想，可她还有身边的女孩。  
“安娜？”

“嗯？”  
她听到身边的女孩离自己挪近了，带着一个巨大的哈欠，打到一半被她自己捂停住，倔强地掩盖着自己的睡意。

“你叫我却不做声，要我来猜，每次都让我猜。”艾莎感觉到安娜的气息洒在耳畔，耳语一样轻轻地说，“来吧，我知道你要什么。”

贴近了。  
她听见耳侧传来一阵睡袋拉链被拉开刺耳的声音，看见妹妹张开了手，示意自己过来。

“你觉得这个睡袋能睡下我们两个人吗？”

“我想应该睡不下吧！但是我想你现在需要一个拥抱，来吧，来嘛。”艾莎技术性地质疑妹妹的举动，可现实是她已经钻进了妹妹的睡袋，拉链并没有拉上，她只是靠在安娜的胸口，紧贴着妹妹的胸口，两个人的靠紧的体温足以抵御寒冷，自己搂着的女孩甚至渗出了些许薄汗。她把头紧贴在安娜的脖颈，仅仅穿着t恤睡觉的女孩身上带着不同于沐浴露，更加深层的奶香味。

这让她想起小时候经常与妹妹的拥抱，那时她曾经十分迷恋过妹妹身上的香味。  
她们都还小，艾尔莎每天都会给安娜梳头，棕红色头发扎成两条小辫耷拉下来，她们穿着款式相似的连衣裙，一边是绿色，一边是蓝色，柔和得像大地与天空。她记得安娜问自己，为什么总是喜欢拥抱。  
“安娜不喜欢拥抱吗？”  
年幼的女孩立马摇摇头，回抱住姐姐，埋在姐姐胸口，“不！我最喜欢和艾尔莎拥抱啦！”  
她们立马抱在一团，从站着扭打着到地毯上，然后又抱回床上，小女孩总是想方设法地黏人，艾尔莎喜欢身边这个黏人的小女孩。艾尔莎从那时起就很喜欢安娜的香味，明明用的相同的洗护用品，可就是不一样。安娜甜甜的，像奶油，却又不腻人；像糖果，可又没有这样的浓郁的奶香糖果，如果有，小艾尔莎一定会花光所有的零花钱买来藏在自己的口袋里，悄悄地一粒一粒吃光。

“会热吗？”艾莎小声地询问，她们现在侧着身体面对面拥抱着，安娜的手枕在艾莎的头下，艾莎缩在安娜的胸前，还搂着妹妹的腰，和小时候睡觉的姿势一模一样，只不过现在角色对换过来了。两个月来，在艾莎的家里她们一直都是分开睡觉，经常因为工作的原因回家的时间总是不相同。

她们许久没有拥抱在一起了。

她感觉到头顶安娜轻轻摇了头，接着打了一个巨大的哈欠。风不知道什么时候停了，帐篷的一角被照耀的明亮，艾莎稍稍退远一些，借打碎的月光，端详着妹妹睡着的模样，悄悄吻上她的额头。

她闭上眼，接着做了一个淡蓝色的梦，梦里她是天空，她低头往下看，看见了绿油油的大地，她的女孩光着脚奔跑，跑累了，翻转躺倒在草地里，抬头望着自己。漆黑的月亮出来了，黑暗里，她循着她的女孩眼里的光漫步前往， 她的女孩紧紧地拥抱接纳了她。她们漂浮在空中，无光，无重力，她们亲吻在一起。

12  
她们的新单曲还有一周即将发售，她们换了打歌服站在舞台的后台候场。十几名女孩已经为此排练多次，只为了center的艾莎能以向大家展示最完美的姿态。单曲预热已经到了极点，付出了团队与她们的所有心血若是问这次单曲有什么卖点，自然是当红top爱豆艾莎即将毕业隐退。

她与乐佩卡桑德拉三人共同主持深夜的电台，带着一条无比重要的告知，嬉闹着互相说着可有可无的笑话，在新曲解禁之后，平淡地说到：我将于这张单曲活动之后从组合毕业，之后也将离开艺能界，我会做回普通人。

艾莎，没有心第一名。  
彼时安娜呆在家里，换了墨绿色的睡衣，缩在被子里戴着耳机收听深夜的电台，任凭泪水从眼眶里落下。尽管整个毕业过程都已经提前知道了，单曲制作，广播行程，哪一个又不是安娜自己确认过的呢？可她还是舍不得，就像艾尔莎所有的fan一样，舍不得。她不想问，她也舍不得问姐姐为什么，大学时期知道了姐姐没有与任何人商量，独自闯入艺能界的事情之后，她便立下决心，绝不再干涉姐姐的决定，她绝对不会阻拦艾尔莎变成任何她想要成为的样子——正如在舞台上闪耀的姐姐，在舞台下努力训练的姐姐，这是姐姐的青春，是安娜最喜欢的自信的背影，这些都是她所向往的存在。

她只想陪伴在艾尔莎身边。

她的姐姐身上张开的无形的结界总是将她阻拦在外，一切从安娜来到姐姐的家里与她共同工作，这才让艾莎身上坚固的保护露出裂痕。可这真的能让艾尔莎过得更好吗，不顾一切地进入艺能界，又不顾一切干脆利落地离开艺能界，她自顾自地为姐姐努力，想名正言顺地站在姐姐身边，她想让姐姐变得更好，却始终跟在姐姐的背后。

电台凌晨三点结束，公布完判刑一般残忍的告知后还余下接近一个小时时间。  
一场漫长的拉锯战。

在艾莎还没有出门的时候，她站在玄关，建议由她开车去接艾莎回家，却被一口回绝了。  
“你来，我怕我没有信心好好说出来。”

可我是你经纪人，话已经在嘴边，最后还是没有说出来。安娜看着艾尔莎进入电梯，让这冰冷地钢铁盒子将姐姐带去已经确信的未来。  
她只是想支持姐姐。

所以不该再在家里独自落泪了。安娜想想，还是抛下姐姐说的话。扯出抽纸，把哭出来的鼻涕口水一并抹干净，在睡衣外直接套上大衣，拿上钥匙离开了家。耳机里艾尔莎的声音还在，她按下电梯的按钮，等待电梯的时间里，电台进入了广告。  
深秋的夜晚带来的寒冷实在不一般，仅仅一件大衣似乎已经抵挡不了钻进来的寒风，安娜立马跑进车内，刚刚发动汽车，将手机连接上汽车蓝牙，显示艾尔莎打来电话。

电话接通了，安娜等着对面说话，却什么也没有说。隐隐约约听出有吸鼻子的声音，她想她的姐姐大概是哭了。明明说出告知的时候那么冷静，还和成员一直在回忆在团队里的时光，甚至朗读听众来信，直到进入电台广告给自己打通电话才开始落泪。

“我现在过来了，再等我一下。”

对面还是没有应答，却也没有挂断，安娜把手机插进手机支架上按下开关发动了汽车，耳机里传出艾尔莎轻微气音般的回答，她说，好。

她在电台大楼下抓到了哭得眼眶通红的艾尔莎，夜晚飘落几滴雨水，打湿了艾尔莎肩头的金色发辫。安娜看着坐在副驾驶的姐姐，无端地觉得她脆弱：水珠从金边圆眼镜上滑下落入厚厚的卡其色风衣，形成浸润深色的斑块，手上还攥着湿透的纸巾，鼻子被揉的通红。安娜帮姐姐系上安全带，把她沾湿细雨的发辫解开，金发披散开来，替她遮挡住来自安娜的视线。

她们什么也没说，安娜静静地开着车，安静得只听得见雨刮器与变大的雨点打在车上的声音，街道四下无人，黄色的信号灯在静默地闪烁。已经接近后半夜，乐佩与卡桑德拉也已经结束了直播的电台。今晚可真是办成了一件大事，安娜戏谑地想，她打转向灯进入地下车库，雨点打在车顶的声音停止了。  
她们走下车，安娜用身上的外套包裹住艾尔莎一起往回走。她的姐姐比她高出一截，现在却和她一起缩在大衣里，像一只湿淋淋的猫咪。安娜顺了顺她的头发，说：“你一定被冻坏了。”  
安娜察觉到身边的人往她的身上靠，她们停在单元门口。她伸出手把姐姐的眼镜取下，摸摸艾尔莎通红的眼眶，眼泪已经在里面打转，立马就要溢出来了。安娜轻轻地说：“嘿，我在这儿呢，我在呢，怎么了呀。”

“安娜。”

“什么？”

“可以……可以给我一个吻吗？”她深深的吸了一口气，一鼓作气将这一句话说出口，引得年下的女孩咯咯地笑起来。

“嘻嘻，当然可以呀，我们不是每天睡觉之前都会亲一下吗，”年轻的女孩踮起脚，蜻蜓点水般在姐姐的额头拂过。  
秋天的风吹过，一下便把体温带走，不留一丝余韵，这让艾尔莎无端地感到焦躁。她勾过妹妹的头，将她们的唇瓣贴合在一起，艾尔莎身上的雨水从两人紧贴嘴唇的缝隙里滑下，惊得安娜瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人。

“你之前亲了我。”艾尔莎别过头，避开安娜的视线，靠在妹妹肩上慢慢地说，“可那时我不清醒，我病了。”

“你经常像大病一场一样从噩梦中醒来，有时候我真想待在你身边，陪着你睡觉，给你唱妈妈过去唱给我们的摇篮曲……”

“那陪陪我吧，安娜。”  
她们搂着对方，进入电梯，离开电梯，在安娜摸索房门钥匙的时候，艾尔莎的手拉起大衣的帽子，盖住两人，她们在狭小的空间里再次交换鼻息，把门推开，她们在玄关拥抱，高跟鞋被两人胡乱踢的歪倒在地，她们在浴室接吻，打湿的衣服被安娜一粒一粒扣子解开，挂在浴室门口的挂钩上，热水腾起的蒸汽让空间的界限变得模糊，唯有眼前咧开嘴笑得如太阳般耀眼的女孩才是真实的存在。  
艾莎迷糊着被拉到床上，抱着体温偏高的女孩睡着了。

那个夜晚的吻一直萦绕在艾莎的心头，她抓着舞台的幕布，呆呆地望看舞台上的耀眼灯光伴随歌曲不断变换产生迷幻的效果，让她眩晕，迷醉在灯光里，意识被梦中那个吻带走消散。灯光切换，台下闪烁起深蓝色的荧光手灯，是她的应援色，她看入了迷，她似乎再次进入一种虚无缥缈的状态。

“艾莎，准备上场了。”场记走过来帮她调整身上的麦克风告诉艾莎。

她配合的侧过身子，因此看到从螺旋台阶上跑过来捧着厚羽绒服的安娜，她穿着黑色的工作人员卫衣，戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，腰上挂了腰包，尽职尽责的经纪人兼工作人员。冷空气让她的脸颊冻得和她的头发一样火红，连脸上的雀斑点都变得失去存在感，她与自己隔着几段台阶喘着白气，问：“艾莎，冷吗，打歌服不够厚，舞台这边也没有空调，是不是着凉了，噢幸好我把外套带过来了，艾莎你还有力气——?”

我——  
艾莎的视线久久停留在安娜的张开的嘴唇上，她忘不掉那些吻，像是单方面满足她对安全感的渴望一般，安娜对于她的要求总是给予满足——她的妹妹，可那些到底算什么。直到这天早上，艾莎的私人手机直接收到来自文春记者的信息，那晚广播结束后，她们在地下车库的拥抱和亲吻再次被蹲守的记者拍摄到，若是被当做新闻发送出去必然又是一场炎上，艾莎不敢问对方发给了谁看，直接关闭了手机。可从安娜最近的表现来看，至少她还不知道。

至少我得保护她。  
“不，不，不……”艾莎呢喃着，向安娜摆摆手，示意不要她再过来了。灯光熄灭，无数蓝色的手灯灯光把她吞没殆尽，光斑洪流冲刷着她的身体，她的胃扭曲了，她的头扭曲了，眼睛被迫闭上，艾莎感觉到泪水从脸颊滑下，可她不知道自己的手脚在哪里，知觉被黑暗切断，感官被无重力屏蔽，她再次来到漂浮的月球空中，她见到来自遥远的蔚蓝星球的轮廓，她见到繁星耀眼的黑暗空中巨大的发光恒星，她在漆黑的月球背面，她彻底迷失了。

可我得保护她啊。  
不要去想，控制住——

大大张开的嘴巴却没能发出任何声音，津液从嘴角一侧溢出，艾莎躺在地上不断抽搐着，感受不到呼吸的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，毫无疑问她在即将表演的舞台前过呼吸发作了。  
“她过呼吸了。经纪人在哪里，快带她下去休息。”

“我是她经纪人，麻烦请不要再拍了。”安娜一边说着一边立即越过人群来到躺在地上艾莎的身边，用羽绒服包裹住她，帮她站起身，两人离开了舞台。她和举着手电的场记请求将舞台收录推后延迟，起码等艾莎恢复过来。  
她们并排坐在待机室里，沉重的呼吸声是忙碌后台的噪音里最不需要的装饰音，安娜只想等面前用羽绒服罩住自己缩在椅子里的人好好给自己一个解释。  
“你知道这次歌曲的舞台对团队、对你来说都有多么重要。”她们并排坐在漆黑的休息室里，安静得只有呼吸器的声音。偶尔还传出门外嘈杂的工作人员的叫喊声。“你正是因为太清楚了，艾莎，你应该告诉我你在担心什么的。”

我爱你，我爱你安娜。

但不是现在。

“我知道，安娜，我比谁都清楚。你不该问这么多。”她站起身，看着镜子里憔悴困倦的自己，看着旁边还盯着自己的经纪人，说：“我能解决这一切。”

“噢，你要怎么解决？我倒是很好奇。”卡桑德拉和乐佩以及成员们从门口涌入，把艾莎包围在内。她们有的人带着厌恶的表情，有人捂着嘴不敢相信，她们无一不例外都望着面前这位即将推出艺能界的top，期待她能给出一个合适的解释。

“我们想了想，艾莎怎么会因为只是收录歌曲，身体就会变成这样，”乐佩说，“之前文春私下发过来的照片，呃，我想你应该知道，我很抱歉，艾莎。”

说到这里大家互相交谈，有不愿再听下去的，有指责艾莎的，说她不配带领团队，说她根本不配再当偶像，说她恶心。  
大家都知道了。

那些亲吻到底算什么？  
艾莎自己也想知道，她看着卡桑德拉，对方只是无奈地摇摇头，指了指旁边黑棕色短发和成员热烈讨论着的乐佩。“我不知道她是个什么都想分享出去的人。”  
那也难怪成员都特别喜欢乐佩，大家都喜欢这个热情充满活力的女孩——顺便还能套到不为人知的秘密。

尽管艾莎并不觉得她与她的经纪人的关系是一个秘密，可再往下走，过呼吸时，安娜给她的亲吻，是她的秘密，地下车库的那个亲吻，是她的秘密，是她和安娜的秘密。  
那些面对妹妹，心底涌上的复杂又令人惊喜的粉红色的热潮，是她的一个秘密，她害怕让所有人知道的秘密，一个会让妹妹受伤的秘密，只是她绝对不允许的。

可现在，她却突然感到肩上的负担全部被卸下来了。

望向人群外面一脸迷茫，不知道发生了什么的安娜，艾莎拨开人群走向她，当着所有人，抱紧了自己的妹妹。  
都要隐退了，反正大家都知道了，反正我爱她，我终于可以拥抱她。

她的太阳，她的女孩，现在在她的怀里，此刻再也没有国民top偶像，再也没有团体的队长，此时此刻只有一名带着不应该有的爱慕情感的姐姐与和她紧紧拥抱在一起的妹妹。她没做错，她从来都没有错，在这场失败的闹剧里，反转几度，只为了能陪伴在女孩的身边。

安娜在她身边的日子，让她不再害怕黑暗。

她不害怕从舞台上坠下一落千丈；她也不怕被成员知道在那阴暗角落真实的自己之后，对自己恶语相向霸凌欺到墙角；她也不害怕从风光的艺能界隐退直到所有人都不再记得“艾莎”；

那扇挂着雪花装饰却紧紧关闭的门后，只是一名害怕、脆弱、却又渴望改变的年长的女孩，她将自己藏在黑暗冰冷地月亮背面，潮汐锁定让她心甘情愿见不到心爱的妹妹。

直到月面反转。


End file.
